The present invention relates to a ski, particularly a racing ski, having a streamlined body at the upper surface of the ski tip.
It is conventional to reduce the aerodynamic drag of a ski by placing a shaped body on the upper surface of the tip (Swiss Pat. No. 573,256). In this way, the form drag coefficient of the ski can be reduced by about 50%. The aerodynamic body provided on the upper surface of the ski tip may be hollow and be comprised of plastic material. FIG. 4 of the aforesaid Swiss patent shows that the shaped body produces a relative reduction in drag of about 40% at speeds of about 100 km/hour. However, this drag reduction is insufficient in modern ski racing, particularly in downhill racing, where the differences in the racing times of the leaders may be as small as hundredths of a second.